


::the sound of a frustrated groan::

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: Arthur's a prat.Bingo fill for Picture Prompt: bathtub
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	::the sound of a frustrated groan::

Arthur had been riding a new horse. Achates was showing promise. He was a steady, strong brown chestnut about 15 hands tall. The pleasure ride was supposed to stretch the young stallion’s legs. No chainmail, no gambeson, no gloves. Achates reaction to the nest of snakes was what you would expect. He tossed Arthur and took off for home. 

Arthur had landed hard on the ground and rolled down a steep hill through a bunch of tall bushes with white flowers. Merlin had followed him down and immediately went into panic mode. “Arthur, get out of there! That stuff is poisonous.”

Arthur rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up and started to brush himself off. “Don’t be such a worry wart. I didn’t swallow any.”

Merlin pressed down the urge to help. “You don’t have to swallow it. It will burn you like sumac and ivy, only worse.” He pulled off his jacket and tunic and edged closer to Arthur as he emerged from the weeds. “Give me your waterskin.”

Using his tunic to hold the waterskin, Merlin had poured it on Arthur’s face. There wasn’t much so he tossed it then used what was left in his. He had carefully washed the sap off Arthur’s face, neck and chest. Unfortunately there hadn’t been enough for his hands and arms. It had taken a good half a candlemark to get to the nearest water. By then the damage was done.

Arthur’s face was red with irritation but a rash with blisters had formed on his hands. That was three days ago. Merlin understood that the rash was painful and that it greatly limited Arthur’s ability to do things for himself. The first day hadn’t been so bad. Gaius had given Arthur a powerful pain killer and he had slept. All Merlin had had to do was help him eat and use the chamber pot. But now that he was awake all day he was incredibly annoying and bored. (Uther had declared that he was to remain out of sight in his quarters so no one would see the crown prince in such a state).

…..

Merlin stood at the table directly next to Arthur. He picked up a piece of cheese and offered it to him. “Oww.” Merlin put his finger in his mouth. “You should be careful biting the hand that feeds.”  
Arthur merely smirked at him.

…..

Arthur stared at the book in front of him. “Turn.” Merlin leaned over and turned the page in the book before he returned to sewing Arthur’s shirt. “You’re breathing too loud,” Arthur complained. Merlin gave him an incredulous look, “You want me to quit breathing?” “That would be an improvement.”

…..

“You’re doing it wrong moron,” Arthur complained. Merlin rolled his eyes. “It’s just a pair of smalls. It doesn’t matter how it’s folded.” “In case it escaped your notice, I’m the prince, they’re my smalls and I wanted them folded longwise.” “Then you do it yourself, clotpole,” Merlin threw the smalls at Arthur’s head.

…..

“Just hold it still Merlin,” Arthur yelled as he pushed his hips forward. Merlin tried to hold the chamber pot still in front of Arthur. “If you would just let me help,” Merlin said with irritation, “I don’t want you to pee on me.” Arthur blushed at the idea of Merlin touching his cock, “Well I don’t want you breaking the crown jewels.”

…..

Arthur might be a dollophead, but he was gorgeous with his blond hair, blue eyes, strong jaw and muscular body. Merlin did his best to concentrate on his least interesting parts as he helped him undress. He concentrated on his ear and elbow as he helped him take off his tunic. His breeches and smalls were a bit harder as Merlin worked to not stare. He adjusted his half-hard cock as he watched Arthur’s magnificent ass as he headed toward the tub. “Come on Merlin.”

Merlin had taken extra trouble to prepare a bath. He had had the footmen bring the extra large tub and had filled it with lavender, windflowers and fox gloves. He looked longingly at the water as he took off his socks, boots, rolled up his breeches and stood in the tub to help Arthur sit without using his hands. Arthur took advantage and pulled him down, soaking him. Merlin grumbled under his breath, “prat.” Arthur smirked, “Since you’re wet, strip and join me. This tub is big enough and you could use a bath.”

Merlin glared for a moment. Arthur got to see hard, well-toned beautiful bodies all the time. His was well-toned from all the work he performed, but he was still a bit lanky. “Fine,” he finally said. His wet clothes had tamed his ardor somewhat so he stripped quickly and got into the water. He wasn’t sat there a moment before Arthur started in. “This is a bath, scrub me.”

Merlin rolled his eyes while he grabbed the soap and cloth. “Turn to the side.” With a bit of work, Arthur turned his side to Merlin. As he leaned forward, Merlin was careful to keep his cock away from Arthur. He felt certain that the prince would punish him for exposing him to his peasant penis. He kept his thoughts on Gaius and his leech tank which worked fine until Arthur was facing him again and he was scrubbing up Arthur’s legs. It was only due to recent events that he had been up close and personal with the prince’s cock. It looked a nice size, thick but not overly long. He had not touched it though and he wasn’t sure he should now. He stopped just short of Arthur’s crotch despite wanting to reach out and touch. 

Merlin maneuvered himself around to keep his excitement beneath the water. He grabbed the cloth and set about scrubbing himself. Arthur, feeling ignored, began to splash water at him. “You need to wash my hair.” “In a minute,” Merlin responded. “And I say right now,” Arthur said with a big kick that sent water splashing all over Merlin and over the sides of the tub. 

“That’s it!” Merlin wiped the water out off his face. “You can wash your own damn hair.” As Merlin stood up Arthur got an eyeful of his long, narrow mostly hard cock. Arthur smirked, “Are you happy to bathe with me Merlin?” As Merlin bent down to splash water on Arthur, he hooked his heel behind Merlin’s knee causing him to fall forward. Merlin landed squarely on Arthur, face to face, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. The resulting groan/moan each made had them red in the face. Merlin immediately tried to pull back but he couldn’t get a grip as each time he moved. Arthur rasped in a breathy tone, “Can’t you do anything right?” Merlin panted in return, “Yes I can.” He reached down in the water and grasped their cocks in his hand. He rocked his hips back and forth as he quickly stripped their cocks. It seemed both forever and just a few seconds before they were both shooting white cum into the water. As they were waiting to come down Arthur said, “Next time use more finesse.” Merlin groaned as he slumped.


End file.
